


Please Look My Way, King Bob!

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Recess
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Erwin Lawson, M/M, Top King Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: King Bob and Lawson are in the same High School. Lawson has always had a secret crush on King Bob but, he's never had the courage to tell him. But that's about to change during a certain PE class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just finished watching every single episode of Recess.  
> Yuppie hooray! ((o(´∀｀)o))  
> Ah, my wonderful childhood memories. I remember how my big brother and me used to watch Recess together. Good times, good times...
> 
> So anyways, after watching every single Recess episode I decided to pick out a few characters to write yummy smut oneshots about.  
> ( ♡ᴗ♡ ) I only picked the ones that I personally thought had potential to make it into the Yaoi world. Not to mention, the best looking ones in my eyes.

"Keep running! We came here to exercise! To run! Not to walk!"

His screaming echoed throughout the entire forest. I could see how a few birds shot out from the trees. Simply from hearing the PE teacher's unpleasant voice. Happy... That was his last name.

He's never revealed his first name. Only some of the teachers knew it and I think the principal too. But who cared? At that moment there was only one thing I could think of... Bob. Formerly known as King Bob. The most popular boy in the entire High School. He was good in sports and academics. Not to mention he was also very attractive. After finally getting rid of his unibrow he quickly became one of the hottest boys in school. Oh man, at that moment I just lost it and started fantasizing like I always did. And the only culprit was Bob. With his silky black hair and his long and well-built legs...

I changed my gaze for a few moments to his butt... It was rather difficult to appreciate his assets when he was wearing the PE uniform. The pants were too baggy and didn't really accentuate his ass-cheeks. This totally whomps!

"Don't get distracted Mister Lawson! Unless you feel like doing 50 pushups right now, while all of your other classmates have the well earned pleasure of resting and watching as you keep on working on filling out those scrawny arms of yours!"

As soon as I heard my name I turned my attention upfront. I nervously looked at the teacher and started blushing. I'm sure everyone was looking at me.

I hate it when I'm humiliated in public.

"I'm sorry Mr... Happy." I said this with a bit of an annoyed tone to it.

Because, although his last name meant happy, he was the total opposite. Has this guy ever smiled before? Wait a minute! Now that I think about it, that punishment wouldn't be all that bad. Well, I'm talking about the guys who have been running for more than 30 minutes.

I'm really sweating like a pig and the sun isn't helping in the slightest. Not to mention having Bob right in front of me isn't either.

Someone's shadow was coming closer to me. I ignored this and kept on jogging. When suddenly I heard my teacher's nasal voice nagging at me once again. He was always criticizing me, even if I was one of the fastest runners in the class. What a jackass! I seriously can't stand this guy. I think I'd even prefer Ms. Finster.

"OH Bobby! Just look at you. Do you want some water?"

Huh? The school nurse, Mr. Wolfgang was talking loudly to him. Bob accepted the water and... Hold on a minute! Was the male nurse starting to blush? Well, it's true that he's interested in him. It's obvious that he happens to take an interest on any good looking male student that he encounters. I guess there's nothing wrong about eavesdropping a little bit, right? I'll just nonchalantly jog up to them and try to get nearer.

"Hmm, I think you need to come in for a small check up. Look at those flaccid arms of yours."

Flaccid? Ha! Yeah right, is he blind? Those are the most well-built arms that I have ever seen in my entire life! I'm not stupid. Mr. Wolfgang, or should I say Mr. Big Bad Wolf wants to take advantage of Bob. Now that I'm here, I should take advantage of the situation. I mean it wouldn't be such a bad idea, would it?

"Uh..." After looking at my surroundings an idea immediately came to mind.

While the nurse was touching Bob's arms, who only observed with a serious face. I took advantage of the opportunity to get closer, at a few inches of distance. I jogged with my eyes closed and just like how I anticipated... I tripped with a rock. It was painful but, it was worth it. I think?

"Ouch! My knee! Oh the pain! Ow! My knee!" I cried like an idiot.

Blood really started coming out of it. What a cunning plan I came up with. Wait, cunning? I almost yank off my knee by myself. I immediately turned around to where the nurse was. This jerk was still fawning over Bob's arms. Seriously dude?

"Nurse!" I yelled out with teary eyes.

It started burning a little more than what I expected.

The other students had already caught up to us since a couple of minutes ago. Mr. Happy was surely setting up the camping tents at kilometers from here. Dragging myself over the dirty ground. I got closer to them. I'm guessing I'm probably at 1 meter distance.

"Nu-nurse!!" I barely managed to yell out.

I never thought it would hurt so much. I haven't gotten any scratches or wounds in a very long time. I guess I must've forgotten what it felt like.

I couldn't help feeling a little bit ashamed when I remembered that Bob was nearby. With sweaty, blushing cheeks and glossy eyes I got closer to Mr. Wolfgang. I yanked on his white robe. I looked like a zombie.

"Who the hell did tha-?"

He didn't finish the sentence. He gave a jump and moved back in fright. Was I really that disastrous? He started at me for a few seconds and then he noticed my damaged knee.

"Hey kid, didn't your parents teach you how to run?" He asked me with distaste in his mouth.

Maybe because I interrupted his moment with Bob, who looked at me with an arched eyebrow. Maintaining his semblance of seriousness. How sexy...

I bit my lip with fake pain and I dragged myself a little closer to King Bob. Purposely, so that he could pay closer attention to my presence and I softly pulled on his pants... I didn't want to yank him away from him either. Even if the idea did sound awfully tempting. My tearful moss green eyes and freckled red cheeks gave the perfect innocent touch.   

"Bo-Bob... my kne-knee hurts." I groaned in pain and pulled on his clothes.

I watched the doctor out of the corner of my eye. The man turned pale from the surprise and then he glared at me. Could he have seen through my act? I was nervous. I didn't like to fool people like this but... Oh man, I just couldn't help it. 

"What do you want me to do about it, huh?" He asks me dryly.

I didn't expect him to be so cold... The doctor appears happy with his response. Oh hell no! He's not going to beat me.

"Could you carry me?" I answered quickly in a clearly nervous voice.

I could see his face full of doubt. I grinned in a silly way and blushed even more. He was staring at me too intensely. After a few minutes he took hold of my legs and back. Carrying me like a bride. I'm really not into this... It makes me feel like a girly sissy.  

"Uh... Can I get on your back? I feel like... a girl." I confessed while scratching my cheek. He looked at me as cold as always and in a few seconds I was riding on his back. This is pretty fun. King Bob is giving me a piggy back ride. Imagine that!

"I could carry you instead." The school nurse stared at me in annoyance.

Bob was about to put me down and leave me with Mr. Wolfgang. When all of a sudden I cried out in desperation...

"Nn-no!" Both of them froze. I've never yelled so loud before. I became nervous and forcefully pulled on Bob. I then turned to Mr.Wolfgang and said. "It's not necessary sir... You wouldn't be able to stand my weight." I came up with a dumb excuse.

He sighed and scratched his head. He appeared to be smirking.

"I see now." He muttered while he looked at me in a teasing way.

I pretended to not understand and just gave him an innocent smile. The nerves were getting the better of me.

I started wondering where he was going... He was walking away from us and that made me a bit happy. But on the other hand, it also made me feel uneasy. What if we get lost?

* * *

Well, two hours have passed and we're still walking. Well, more like Bob is still carrying me and he seems tired. His body is sweaty... I'm feeling his sweat right now...His smell is unique... Oh man, I'm turning into a freak!

What am I doing? I'm a bit ashamed by this. I've tricked him only so that I could satisfy my desire to be closer to the guy I like... I'm such an idiot!

"Umm... Bob?" I call out to him in a timid voice. We never talk much. He's a Senior and hangs out with the Jocks. I'm a Jock too but, he only hangs out with other Seniors. It's always impossible for me to get close to him without feeling insecure or intimidated.

He grunted a bit and asked me curtly, "What, kid?"

It made me feel somewhat sad. He looked tired and at the same time annoyed from having to carry me. With strong movements I managed to free myself and fell down to the ground.

I let out a small groan in pain when I felt how I had bruised my knee.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked me while he stares at me in surprise.

I sadly smiled and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"You've been carrying me for 2 hours..." I replied in shame. Bob only sighed and beckoning me with his hand.  "I'm fine. Get on my back again." He said as he turned his back to me. 

"I can't." I answered with sadness. He stared at me in confusion. "I tripped... on purpose." I said while getting a bit scared. Maybe he's going to hit me or insult me? I deserve it. He walked closer to me. He was just about to say something. I closed my eyes and automatically shielded myself with my arms.  "It was just a stupid act to get you to be with me!" I quickly yelled. "I've always liked you King Bob!" I cried out with a completely flustered face. An uncomfortable silence began. I opened one eye at first and looked around but, Bob wasn't there...

I sighed and opened both eyes. I guess he must have left. I'm not surprised after the stupid stunt I pulled. I smiled in sadness and covered my face with both hands. Oh God! I've really screwed up! I cried a bit and heard a branch break.

Great! A wolf has come to eat me... What does it matter now? Nothing matters now. I hope I'm made into the meal of cute pups.

"You can walk?"

What the hell? I quickly lifted my gaze and... Bob! It's him! He had a really serious expression on his face.

My red teared up eyes closed. I smiled and slowly nodded. I'm both, really sad and happy at the same time... He didn't abandon me, but surely after catching up with the rest of our class he won't ever talk to me again... I'm a boy. I don't think he'll like the idea of being liked by one. He helped me get up and talked about a lake nearby.

"It's a good place to clean your wound." I only nodded in agreement. I couldn't say anything... I think I've already said too much.

* * *

The scenery was beautiful. The sun was still shining and the lake reflected the sky like never before. It was breathtaking.

"A beautiful scenery, without a doubt." I said in awe. I slowly walked on somewhat, shaky legs and sat on the ground. Near the edge of the lake. I stretched my leg and then my hand. Taking a bit of water and applying it on my wound.

"Let me help you, Erwin." Did I just hear Bob call me by my first name?

King Bob, himself? How did he know my name!?

He grabbed my hand and then poured some water on it with his hand. He did this multiple times. His hands on my leg.

This situation made me blush. "Ho-how do you know my name?" I asked him. Wishing hopefully, that perhaps... He's been secretly looking at me too?  

"I heard it from when Mr. Happy yelled at you." I almost choked on my own saliva when I heard that... And here I was getting my hopes up... "Did you hurt yourself there?" He asked in surprise.

"Huh?" I spread my legs a bit and noticed a few scratches on my thigh... I swear I never even felt them. Let alone notice them. "But I didn't even feel any pain here..." I answered incredulously.   Bob gathered more water in his hands and with patience, cleaned that part. I tensed up and started sweating like never before... The place he was touching wasn't a good place.  U-uum...

I tried to think of... Miss Finster, Miss. Finster in a bikini... Miss Finster's saggy, wrinkly... Waa... He-He's touching me with his hands... Please don't react to his caresses... Don't react...

"Okay, that's enough for now. It's better to clean it a bit than to let you bleed out." He commented while he took off the shirt he was wearing. "I don't have any bandages or rags. So I guess we'll use this." He explained using the article of clothing as a bandage. I wanted to decline, but I couldn't. I was too dumbfounded. Hold it! Hold it! Wasn't today the day I decided to wear those skintight jeans I liked so much?

"Lawson?" He called me. But I just took my hands to my crotch. Covering it out of shame.

I asked you to not react and look what you do? You stupid horny thing!  
   
"Lawson... I... well, what happened before... What was that about you liking me?" Bad timing to ask that...

"Oh that! I've... I've... al-always watched you and I've even imagined doing some very dirty things with you..." I say while blushing beet red and keeping my eyes focused on the ground. I couldn't look at him in the eye... "I never had the courage to talk to you... You were King Bob and were so high above me... You still are... Now that we're both, older, you're always surrounded by your cool friends... I've just ne-never been able to get close to you... Bob, I'm sorry. I understand if you're disgusted by me. Hit me if you want. I deserve it and I don't care if it's you doing it." I say nervously. Abandoning all hope of ever having a chance with him. I gulped. My hard-on wasn't helping me at all. I was really pissed off today.

"What sort of things did you imagine?" He asked me while looking at me closely. I stared back at him in surprise. What kind of question was this? Was he trying to make fun of what I would say? I don't care anymore...

"Stuff like, you kno-know... I don't remember them that well. But they started back in Third Street School... I think they started off pretty innocent like kissing bu-but afterwards... You were al-always the culprit of all of my wet drea-dreams." I told him straight to his face. Feeling a bit angry at myself... I'm such a sick pervert.

He leaned down until he was around my height and took me by the cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled nervously at him. "I... I'm ready for the pu-punch if you want to give me one." I murmured with fear. He made a face of annoyance and in the speed of light he kissed me. 

I almost died in that instance. He was kissing me? Yes! Yes! Oh! I would've been celebrating a lot more, if it wasn't for... 

"Do-don't touch me there!" I moaned in embarrassment. His hand was playing with my semi-erected member.

"What sort of things was I doing to you, Er~win?" He whispered against my ear. I blushed, trying to resemble a tomato.   

"We-well, uuh..." Even if it was just a damn prank, I didn't care... I just want to be with him. "You... you... Us, we did... tha-that." I timidly said. He... He smiled... at me.

"You really like me this much?" He asked me. I only nodded and stared at him with lovesick eyes. I must've looked like such an idiot. But his smile was just so attractive... "Erwin, do you want to do it?" He asked me another question again and I simply felt like I was on paradise.   "If... if you want? I mean, if you really wa-want to... Although right here isn't such a good place and someone cou-could see us and..." He interrupted my rambling by giving me a passionate kiss. I couldn't say anything else. I simply let myself go...

His hand made its way underneath my shirt. I moaned in between the heated kisses he gave me. I cried out soundlessly when I felt how his two fingers pinched my left nipple. While still letting out moans. I lied down on the grass. Giving in to Bob's caresses. He really was good at this... it felt better than in my fantasies.

I didn't like getting left behind and with a bit of shakiness I put my hand on his chest. I pushed him away and quickly sat on top of him. I kissed his lips and with my legs I trapped his body. Sticking it up against mine. Like the dirty pervert that I am, I moved my ass with rhythm. Rubbing it against that dangerous body part.

"Ki-King Bob... I... I want you to give it to me." I whispered in a very turned on state. This is really... actually happening.

He smirked in a sensual way... Extremely sensual way. "Do you wish for your king to fuck you in this position or do you want another one that you've fantasized?" He asked me in a teasing manner... Oh God.   How can this guy be this attractive?

"Now...now that you ask..." I leaned in closer to him and whispered against his ear, "I want to be on top." I whispered while blushing even more.

I received an unamused stare and laughed nervously at him. "I didn't mean it like tha-that... I want to be on to-top of you... I mean, as in riding a horse... Cowgirl position, do you get it now?" I explained while playing with his hair and smiling at him like when a little kid is asking for something not allowed. Without waiting for me to say anything else. He grabbed me by my hips and laid me down with him. Making me sit down on top of him.   It seems like he wants me to be the one to do every thing... "Pervert." I told him while blushing. He looked at me and winked at me.

"Who was the one that fantasized since he was still in Elementary school?" He reminded me with a teasing voice.

"Al-alright, I'm the degenerate." I said without wanting to argue. Obviously, he'd win.  I moved a bit and asked him to help me take off his pants, along with his boxers. I don't think I would be able to explain the look on my face when I saw his cock for the first time. It was rigid. I poked it out of curiosity with my finger and I heard Bob's groan. I grinned silly and muttered a quiet apology.  
   
Carefully, I sat on top of his legs and licked my own fingers. With the intention of getting myself ready. "I read on the Internet that doing this is good... Otherwise, it'll hurt a lot." I said as I smiled at him. I put two fingers inside my mouth and wet them properly. I slowly guided them towards my entrance. I used a bit of force while pushing in since, the first finger didn't want to go in. Bob observed fixedly. I looked at his dick from the corner of my eye and could see that it was starting to palpitate. He was getting turned on. I felt really happy inside.  I moaned from time to time. After all, the fingers were starting to feel strange. Neither good nor bad.

"I thi-think that's enough."

I whispered slowly. I took the other boy's cock in my hands and accommodated myself on top of it. It's the first time I did this, but I've dreamed about it so many times that obviously I had a good idea of what to do.

With the help of my legs I sustained myself for a few moments to leave a bit of space between his cock and my ass. It was really a bit uncomfortable, I needed more strength. I cried a bit when I felt the first pressure against my hole. Bob suddenly held me by the hips and took his member in his hands.

"I can help you with this, if you want?" I didn't say anything. I only turned my gaze the other way. With my flustered face I whispered for him to be gentle... if I'm the one who will do the taking then, I at least want him to be a bit careful. I could hear a small laugh... I don't think I've ever heard him laugh since, we left Third Street School. It was short but, a really sexy laugh.  "I'm... I'm a little bit sca-scared." The last word I said it in a tired voice. Because, he didn't stop slowly forcing his way inside my entrance. He only murmured for me to relax... As if it were that easy.

When the tip finally made its way inside. I cried slowly and clenched my fists. I also scratched his arms.

"It wo-won't fit." I said with fear... I never imagined it would hurt so much. I felt my ass melting more each time. The pain was unstoppable... It was horrible.

"If you don't relax, it'll be impossible... for me to enter."

He explained to me while panting. It appeared to be making him agitated. After a few more minutes, of so much suffering and of so many hits against my dorsal spine... it finally entered completely... I didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared of what was yet to come.

I had no choice but to put my hands against his chest, so that I wouldn't lose my balance. I stared at him and his eyes said everything... I started moving slowly. It was very torturous, the simple movement of my hips. 

"Relax... Try to calm your muscles... Move as slowly as you want, feel the movement." He explained while he still held on to my hips. He really looked sexy... I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him while I continued to blush, even more than what was humanly possible. My eyes had been glossy for a while now. But I ignored that... My movements started off slowly, I focused solely on my hips. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, looking up at the clear blue sky. I let a few sighs, cries, and moans escape. I bit on my bottom lip hard. I started feeling something strange... Was it thanks to the deep concentration I had? It doesn't matter... it's... so weird...

"A-ah! I think I did it!" I yelled like a stupid kid. Grinning at no one. But after a few seconds, that silly grin was replaced by a weird face. I moaned several times. Between these cries, Bob's name also popped up from time to time. Who seemed to be sweating a lot and from time to time he'd bite on his lip. Whispering something that I couldn't hear that well.

"Do... do you li-like it? Ah... Ngn!" It felt weird when I let Bob hear my moans. It was embarrassing but, this whole situation was more embarrassing than everything else. So... I'd better not worry about that.

I didn't receive an answer to my question and could only feel his rough movement. He suddenly switched our positions. Now I was under him and he was on top of me. I wanted to ask him what he was doing but, he stopped me beforehand. He started moving in a rapid way. I hugged him tightly and cried out his name countless times. My chest burned uncontrollably. I was sweating. My hair was completely unruly and my clothes... Where did my clothes go? Did they flew to a part of the woods?

Bob was really going at it and was pounding me with brute force. I felt like if I was going to break!

"Wai-wait! Ngn! Bo-Bob! Slo-slow dow-down! Aah! Wai-wait! Aahn!"

I screamed several times, but he wouldn't listen. He did it so hard, I was totally about to reach my limit. But I can't be this weak... I want to be the best I can be for him. I put some distance between us with the little bit of strength I had left and positioned myself in all fours. Staring back at him with begging eyes. "Plea-please, put it in... in me. Quickly." I pleaded while blushing and panting. My chest rose and fell at a surprisingly fast velocity. I had just noticed that my dick was really hard. It needed immediate attention or it would explode. Bob moved closer and he softly entered me. I thought about jerking myself off so that I could relieve my member a little bit, but he grabbed hold of it with one hand and with the other one he held my hip. He started moving quickly. I moaned like a porn actress. I switched between screaming out King Bob and just plain Bob. I even begged him to fuck me harder a couple of times.

Was I trying to get him to split me in half? He was really giving it to me hard and I begged him for more... I'm such a twisted pervert.

"I never imagined you'd be this much of a masochist. If I had known your tight little ass would feel this good. I would've fucked you when I payed you that visit when you were in 6th grade." He whispered against my ear in a lustful voice. I couldn't say anything because, I was speechless and... He was deflowering my ass and I could only moan like a damn woman.

"I... I can't hold it in! Aah! No! Nn-no! Bob! King Bob! Aaah!" I moaned at the top of my lungs as I felt how he increased the speed of his thrusts. How they became faster and deeper. It felt absolutely amazing. The aching was also part of the pleasure... I felt like if I was on cloud 9.  
   
"Outside... or inside?" He asked me.

I didn't understand at first and the first thing I said was, "Aaah! Outside! Ngn!" I couldn't take it any more. I started cumming like I've never done before. I also felt how a hot liquid slid down my reddened butt cheeks.   He... had come on my butt... and not exactly inside of it.

I didn't ask how, but I sat down with some difficulty and stared at him deeply. And now what?

"I'm sorry." I said out of the blue. I smiled at him with a pain in my chest. It hurt me to tell him that.

He didn't look at me. He only smiled like a few minutes ago he had done and sighed. "Didn't I make it obvious that that was a yes?" He replied. Now looking at me with endearment. I didn't get it and panted a bit. I was exhausted.

"I don't go around sleeping with just anyone. It's a yes, Lawson, Is like to go out with you." He confesses while he walked closer to me and wrapped his hands around my shoulders. "It's a yes..." he repeated smiling, like if he were comforting about something... and he was really comforting me.

I wanted to say something. But I was too shocked to say anything. He only touched my face with both hands and brushed his nose against mine. A few seconds later, he kissed me. I blushed and stared at him in surprise. Then that's a yes!?  
 

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered in a timid voice. He nodded and I started playing with a bit of my hair. "Are we... boyfriends?" I curiously asked. I noticed how he laughed quietly and he hugged me possessively.

"I guess we are, starting from this moment on." He answered me while ruffling my hair. I sighed in relief. Did this really just happen? This is the best day of my life.  "So what do we do now?" I asked in confusion. We had no idea were the rest of our class was.   "Let's wait for some one to get here." He said in a vague way.  "Do you want to take a shower?" I proposed with a smile on my face as I stared making my way with my naked body to the lake. I went in and made a hand gesture for him to come in. He went in slowly as he tested the temperature of the water.  

Is this the start of a long and passionate relationship? I don't know... I only hope for one day to get Bob to wear his old crown again and do a bit of roleplaying where, he's the king that's punishing a naughty servant. I can just imagine him letting his sadistic and bossy side out. Him pounding me and spanking me. Talking dirty to me, thrusting in and out at a rough pace... Oh no! Not again... I'm hard again...

* * *

* * *

 

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
